Rin's New Life
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin has spent 5 years away from Sesshomaru and now discovers she is to be his mate, how will she handle being the mate of a powerful demon such as Sesshomaru? Will be rated M at some point, please no flames, if you feel negatively about it please avoid the story. thank you
1. Intro

Was going to start by updating married life and heartbeat but I am drawing a blank so I am starting a new rin and Sesshomaru story. I am going to say straight up, NO FLAMES PLEASE. If you for some reason cannot respect the wishes of the writer, I must ask that you not bother reading the story.

INTRO IS GOING TO BE SHORT AND ONLY AROUND 439 WORDS, IT IS ONLY A PROLOGUE AND WILL MAKE CHAPTER 2 LONGER.

Rin was in the field picking flowers when Izayoi tackled her and laughed when Rin rolled with her. "Izayoi does your father know you are here?" Rin asked with a mischievous smile, Izayoi shook her head and Rin sighed, standing and picking her basket of flowers up, she took Izayoi's hand and walked back to Inuyasha's hut.

Rin had been living with Inuyasha and Kagome for 5 years. Sesshomaru stopped visiting her 3 years ago after she had her first blood flow. She missed him and always thought about him and what he was doing at that moment. She watched as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her in the house, chatting away the events of the evening.

Rin turned and looked at the sky as thoughts of her lord flooded her memory once again. She dropped the basket and ran through the field into the forest. 'what is this feeling? I feel as if I am being drawn by some force' she thought as she picked up the pace, running faster. She stopped when she neared an isolated pond, hearing water she gently parted the bushes and gasped….Sesshomaru was bathing in the pond. Rin felt her heart lurch in her chest as if propelled to move forward.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, "Rin, I know you are there. You felt my call didn't you?" he said softly before turning around, spotting her in the bushes. She shyly came out as Sesshomaru left the pond, dressing swiftly. "That means you are my mate, I have been sending a call for several weeks now in various locations and you responded." He said, his hand cupping her cheek gently.

"Have no fear, I shall not take you this night. We will return to Inuyasha's hut and you may pack your things and say your goodbyes, then we shall leave for the western palace where you shall learn the meaning of the word Mate." He said. Takiing her hand he walked with her back to Inuyasha's and explained everything while she was packing, upon sayng her goodbyes, Sesshomaru grasped her waist and pulled her close to him before flying off.


	2. Rin's Path

A/N: I will address comments first that need answers

Taraah36: Interesting. I wonder what Rin thinks now? How will she react to this new life? What does Inu and Kag think?

A: as it is right now, Inuyasha knows not to come between a pure blood and his mate, especially when that pure blood is his half-brother Sesshomaru.

UchihaMononoke: Please continue with this. Even as short as it I'm pulled in so much. Maybe later on (if you wanted to) you could lengthen the prologue slightly.

A: It is a possibility however I don't think I will because the prologue designed for this fanfic was meant to be short. I didn't want to take away from the following chapters.

Rin stepped back from Sesshomaru once they landed at the entrance to the Western Palace, he took her hand and escorted her indoors. Rin felt her eyes widen at the grandeur of the Palace she had been away from for so long, everything was different. "I had it all re-arranged Rin. I sent word ahead that they should be expecting my soon to be Mate." Rin felt her heart sink at that word, she should have known.

"Rin, you misunderstand this Sesshomaru. The intended mate is you, I just had to wait for you to grow and if I kept you around each time you bled, well surely you can see the dangers of such actions." He stated softly, her eyes meeting his. He pulled back with a barely concealed growl. "We are about to be interrupted Rin"

Inuyasha and Kagome came into the room behind Jaken. "You bastard, how dare you whisk her off with a barely half-assed goodbye." Inuyasha stated, ending up with his face planted to the floor at Kagome's sit command. She took Rin's shoulder and guided her out of the room with the promise she would return Rin soon.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kagome placed sutras on the door to prevent their demon hearing from picking the conversation up. "Now, Rin. Let us have a bit of girl talk shall we? Have you and Sesshomaru…..you know? Done anything on your way here?" Kagome asked, sighing when Rin shook her head no and blushed. "Should have figured he would be traditional."

Kagome pulled Rin to the couch and sat down with her. "You see, I am not sure how much you know about this whole thing…. You see when youkai are ready to mate, they are very affectionate and pay a lot of attention to your neck, especially once you have been marked." Rin laughed, confusing Kagome.

"I know all about mating Kagome, you and Inuyasha were not as silent as you thought, you two were always going at it everytime I went for a bath." Kagome grew beet red and hid her face swiftly. "Why are you embarrassed? It is a natural thing" Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked up as Rin walked in with a very red faced Kagome. He looked questioningly at Rin asking silently why Kagome was red. She merely shook her head and smiled. He knew Rin would tell him later. 4 hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome finally left after a heartfelt goodbye on Kagome's part and a comment that Sesshomaru better treat Rin well or he would get his butt kicked. 'like he would ever touch this Sesshomaru' he thought chuckling.

Rin was sitting on the couch when he returned, all the servants had gone to bed and Jaken was gone for the night. He sat beside her and pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So Rin, what was it that made Kagome so red earlier?" Rin laughed and explained the conversation and he merely let out a deep bout of laughter.

"She should worry about the half breed's abilities and not my own." He stated, leaning down and catching Rin's lips with his own. Rin could feel the familiar coiling in her stomach that she felt only once when she first bled. She slid her hands up his body to coil around his neck with a soft moan, Sesshomaru pulled back and kissed her forehead. "It's time you were off to bed Rin."

"Can't I sleep here Sesshomaru? I am too tired to climb the stairs." She said between yawning. Sesshomaru slid one arm beneath her knees and the other held her back as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs to her room. "You are so beautiful Sesshomaru." She said half asleep, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before turning into her room.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are Rin." He whispered, covering her up and blowing out the candle before turning to leave. He spent the night in agony, knowing his mate was next door and he couldn't claim her until she stopped her monthly flow. He could only hope it was soon, her blood will attract other demons. He sighed before turning and falling asleep.

Sesshomaru woke to the scent of breakfast, looking around he noticed that it was too early for Jaken and the servants to be up, he swiftly dressed decently and descended the stairs to the kitchen and stood in shock to discover Rin at the stove, almost seeming like it was her place. He moved behind her and kissed her neck gently, "You know, the servants will be here in a half hour, they could cook for you." He said softly.

Rin shook her head, "No, I like cooking, it relaxes a mind that needs to sort through so many things." She watched as his hand grasped hers seconds before it would have touched the burning hot pan. Sesshomaru knew she was distracted and would have burned herself before noticing, he pulled her hand back before letting go and walking to the table.

"Sesshomaru…..what is expected of me as a mate?" she asked softly, Sesshomaru met her gaze before sighing. He knew she was bound to ask, he was betting it was Kagome that brought this up. He waited till she moved the pan off the stove and took her seat before he took her hand and held it lightly.

"Rin, as my mate you will be expected to submit in a lot of things, especially when it involves the safety of you, any pups we have, the Palace and the Western Lands. You cannot contradict me in public in any way, in private, you may say what you wish." He stated. Rin bit her lip almost deciding whether to ask him her secret question.

Sesshomaru seemed to know her train of thoughts, "However in the bedroom Rin, we can both have our way." He chuckled when she blushed slightly. "We can start now if you wish." He stated, Rin looked at the clock, 25 minutes. "There is plenty of time Rin, they won't disturb the Upper wing, not for at least a few more hours. Come" he said, holding his hand out for her to take once he stood up.

Rin took his hand and followed him up the stairs and into his room. She sat on the bed watching him while he slowly removed his clothing, Rin removing her own with nervous hands. Sesshomaru kissed her lightly, "Easy Rin. We don't have to go all the way right now, I can simply mark you and we may finish when you are ready." When she nodded, he moved her hair and sank his teeth into her neck, marking her as his mate, Rin unused to the sensations flooding through her passed out from feeling overwhelmed. Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her in his bed before covering her, he pulled on his pants to seek out a cold bath.

He returned the following night after working on paperwork all night and all day long to find Rin singing softly while looking at the full moon, he leaned against the doorframe listening to her soft voice while wondering where he had heard such a song before.

" **Darksome night and shining moon** **  
** **Balance of the dark and light** **  
** **Hearken ye our witch's rune** **  
** **As we perform our sacred rite** ****

 **With earth and water, air and fire** **  
** **By blade and bowl and circle round** **  
** **We come to you with our desire** **  
** **Let all that is hidden now be found** ****

 **With censor, candle, book and sword** **  
** **And ringing of the altar bell** **  
** **We tie a knot within our cord** **  
** **To bind our magic in a spell** ****

 **Mother of the summer fields** **  
** **Goddess of the silver moon** **  
** **Join with us as power builds** **  
** **Dance with us our witch's rune** ****

 **Father of the Summer dew** **  
** **Hunter of the winter snows** **  
** **With open arms we welcome you** **  
** **Dance with us as power grows** ****

 **Dance with us a witches rune** ****

 **By all the light of moon and sun** **  
** **By all the might of land and sea** **  
** **Chant the rune and it is done** **  
** **As we will, so mote it be"**

She turned and her eyed widened in slight fear. 'did he hear me singing?' she thought to herself. Sesshomaru did not know that the power of the witches ran through her blood, as did her mother's and her grandmother's. To be a witch was to be sentenced to death in most Demon kingdoms.

Sesshomaru sat beside her, "Rin, why did you not tell me that you are a descended witch? Had you told me I would have come for you sooner and you would have never been subjected to things as you were." She looked at him in confusion. "Yes I know, most demons would sentence you to a cruel death, however, you are my mate and not even this shall change it. Now tell me, what does your song mean?" he asked.

"To be a witch is first to understand the rede in which we are bound by oath to our Goddess. Harm None which means we harm nothing and no one. Most magick is done by light of a sacred fire, where we can be surrounded by all elements. We usually use things like a wand or an athame, an offering bowl, candles, books, an altar bell and we dance around the fire during the summer solstice in honor of the Father of the Summer while he prepares to make way for the Lord of Winter."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her. "I would like to know more about this….path of yours Rin. I am finding it fascinating as it has turned you into one amazing and powerful woman." He stated.

A/N: The lyrics go to a song that is in existence, it is called Witches Rune and the singer is S.J. Tucker. Simply go to Youtube . com and add this after the com = /watch?v=tv4LvV4I1_c


	3. Rin's Vision

Rin smiled when Sesshomaru held her tight to him, her head on his chest. "There is power to you Rin, you have but to see it in yourself." Sesshomaru said as he tilted her face up with a fingertip under her chin. She smiled again before his lips gently touched hers. "Tell me when you are ready. This Sesshomaru will not reject his Rin"

"The power I have in my blood stems from an ancient Goddess of war. Not much is known about her, only that she could be very vengeful if she has been wronged. It would be easier to sing of her, a tale told and passed down generation by generation." She said softly as she stood and moved to the balcony, the breeze shifting her hair about her.

" **Fingers of mist caress soldiers and fallen kings**

 **A field lies silent as an old crow spreads her wings**

 **What do you see**

 **What do you see**

 **Cast your veil over the sun**

 **Morrighan**

 **I have washed the blood away**

 **And each will take their turn**

 **Another life given to me**

 **When will you ever learn**

 **It's what I see**

 **It's what I see**

 **Cast my veil over the sun**

 **Morrighan**

 **And the will of man**

 **Lies heavy in the land**

 **Until you change your plan**

 **I'll be ready**

 **Night is falling**

 **But it's the noon of the day**

 **A flight of ravens here**

 **To carry our souls away**

 **What do you see**

 **What do you see**

 **Cast your veil over the sun**

 **Morrighan"**

Rin felt the air shift about her as 3 ravens landed on the balcony, Sesshomaru walked over to the doorway to watch her while she sang. Sesshomaru felt an air of sadness to her while she sang. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a tremendous amount of power surrounding Rin.

" **I am the Phantom Queen**

 **And everything you've been**

 **And everything you've killed**

 **And all the blood you've spilled**

 **All the bullets and the guns**

 **And the fathers and the sons**

 **Lying dead in the streets**

 **Children crying at their feet**

 **Is this the world you want?**

 **Look, the sun is fading away**

 **Night is falling**

 **But it's the noon of the sun**

 **A flight of ravens here**

 **To carry our souls away"**

Sesshomaru watched Rin turn around and he found her within his safe embrace. A place she has always felt safety and protection, safe from the harsh actions of the world. He held her tightly before kissing the top of her head. "I understand now Rin. Your power, it has shaped you regardless of your will. It isn't something you can be or not be, it just is." He stated.

"And there is little I can do. This path has claimed me whether I wish it or not, My mother followed her, as did my grandmother and I shall as well. All she tells me is that when the time comes to invoke her wisdom and divine guidance I will know." Rin stated.

Rin suddenly felt herself distance herself from her body as she appeared in a battlefield. Bloodied bodies lay on the land, torn limbs strewn about while cries pierced the air. Rin looked around in horror as she realized that the visions she sought to forget have come back full force, the land she was seeing was the Western Lands.

She came to as Sesshomaru shook her gently. "Rin! You spaced out, I grew worried. Are you alright?" Rin gripped his shirt and held him close to her. Sesshomaru sighed, he had known she would see something if it was within her family blood. "Rin, what did you see?"

Rin wiped her tears before meeting his gaze. "I saw a bloodied battlefield, the western lands in ruins and your body Sesshomaru was mangled and lifeless." She said before she felt herself pulled into him again. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you after just finding you again"

"I know the prophecy you speak of Rin. I can assure you I will not die, I just found you, see the prophecy states an unmated Lord will fall to his knees in surrender before the shadow of the darkest evil. That's just it Rin, an UNMATED lord. I have my mate, and she is inn my arms right now" he said softly, Rin lifted her face immediately only to find his lips on hers.

 **(MA LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, PLEASE EITHER SKIP OR STOP READING)**

Rin felt her back laid back upon the bed while his body pressed into her, his lips molding to hers perfectly. Rin felt her hands slide up his chest to grip his shoulders, his lips swallowing her cry when he ground into her gently. He moved to her neck and nipped it gently as her cries filled his ears.

Sesshomaru slid his hand within her kimono to glide along her breast while his lips ravaged hers, Rin felt her legs lift slightly to press up against him harder, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Sesshomaru lifted his hips to shove his pants off while Rin's hands moved his shirt off his shoulders, her lips never leaving his.

Sesshomaru pressed her back down to the bed, his hands gliding along her body gracefully and slowly. He slowly made his way down her throat, nipping it in his wake. He stopped at her breasts and pulled a nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged the opposite one. Rin felt her body arch into his as he continued his onslaught. He lifted his head to gaze up at her, with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

He slowly parted her legs and parted the folds of her heat, Rin cried out in passion as her back arched at the first flick of his tongue on her body. Her hands immediately threaded through his hair while his mouth maintained its gentle flicking and deep thrusts. Rin bit her lip and with one last cry she felt an intense wave of pleasure course through her leaving her shaking in its aftermath.

Sesshomaru slid his way up her body and carefully turned her onto her stomach, lifting her hips and placing a pillow beneath her body to keep her in the right position. "You will be thoroughly mated to this Sesshomaru before the night is out Mate." He whispered before sheathing himself inside of her body in a single swift thrust. Rin cried out into the pillow while Sesshomaru remained still allowing her to adjust to him within her.

He slid back and gently pushed forward, testing her readiness. When she moaned and rolled her hips against him, he knew she was ready and slowly increased the pace. Rin gripped the sheets tightly when he lifted her head up by yanking on her hair gently, his mouth attaching to her neck seconds before his teeth sank in deeply, marking her as his mate. He maintained a gentle pace until he saw her hair lose it's dark color and replaced by a silvery white, magenta markings gliding along her back in intricate swirls.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist and pounded into her harder, making Rin cry out while her body withstood the brutal pace he set. He leaned down and nipped her elven ear harshly before whispering she was now a demon by his blood blending with hers. Rin grasped his wrist and moved it between her legs, moaning when he flicked his fingertip along her hidden pearl. Rin grasped the sheets tightly again as a never-ending wave of euphoria slammed into her, Sesshomaru pounded into her a few more times before his own release spilled into her body.

Sesshomaru felt himself knot within her constricting heat and he gently maneuvered them so they lay on their sides. Rin lay with her back to his front, his arms holding her to him while Rin's breath slowly evened out. She leaned her head back while Sesshomaru kissed her mark and held her tighter before sleep took them into its sweet embrace.

 **A/N: The song lyrics in this chapter belong to a song called Morrighan and it is sung by Damh The Bard. Go to youtube . com and add this after the com: watch?v=CfR5lryCclM**


	4. Prophecy Revealed

Rin sat up swiftly as she was thrown from a nightmare she had not had since she was a child of 12. She pulled the sheet up to cover her exposed chest just as the door opened, she turned to look and sighed in relief as it revealed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat beside her and took her hand, "Rin, what is it? What did you see?"

She looked at him and pulled her hand from his as she stood up, wrapping the sheet around her like a dress. "Not a vision, a prophecy that is as ancient as the blood in my veins. You must NOT go after Ryukotsusei My Lord. I beseech you, do not go." She moved before him and sinking to her knees she grasped his hands in hers and met his gaze.

"Rin I shall ask you once more. What did you see?" He stated as he pulled her up to sit beside him. "Do not kneel to me Rin, you are my mate therefore you are my equal in almost everything, even more when we are in private like this."

"The prophecy states that when the will of man shall fall

Only then will she give her call.

A Goddess with strength and more

Shall reply with her cry of war

And when the battle begins to wane

The Western lands shall have their King"

Rin softly spoke the prophecy, and was surprised by his chuckle. "Rin don't you see the meaning of your own prophecy? The will of men falling, that would be now when the mortals are at the mercy of the demons out of fear. You are the one who will give the call in this battle between Ryukotsusei and myself. The Goddess is the one whom you, your mother and grandmother revere, her cry of war is your determination to see me safe. When the battle eases, I shall be the next King." Sesshomaru said softly, his lips catching hers in a soft caress.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled on his battle armor, leaning down for a last kiss he pulled her close. "I shall return to you safely Mate. Keep the bed warm for our victory celebration." He said with a chuckle and left. Rin knew what she had to do and immediately dressed, running after Ah-Un and heading off to the battlefield. She remained hidden watching from the secrecy of the trees for when she knew her Lord would fall.

Her gaze widened when she saw Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru be driven to his knees. A priestess's sacred arrow piercing his chest, Rin dashed from the safety of the trees and crying for Sesshomaru as she ran to Inuyasha. She glanced up and saw Kikyou and Ryokotsusei standing above her. "I take it then that this is the pathetic human attached to Sesshomaru?" Ryukotsusei asked softly, Kikyou nodded with a sneer.

"He is in love with her, take her life and you will cripple his very will to survive without her." She said, just as she would have cried out Sesshomaru's whip sliced Kikyou in half before he charged at Ryukotsusei.

"Keep your filthy claws off my mate Ryukotsusei." Sesshomaru growled as his dog demon form slammed into Ryukotsusei's side making him roar in pain. His claws swiped Sesshomaru's side as a yelp escaped his mouth. Rin looked up to the sky and without hesitation she took the dagger in Inuyasha's belt that Kagome owned and sliced her hand.

She slammed her palm onto the ground whispering words of a foreign language that neither Ryukotsusei nor Sesshomaru understood. "I invoke you, Great Goddess of War. Wreak your destruction and claim your price. There are souls of the wicked that must be claimed in your vengeance….MORRIGHAN!" She looked up as her eyes closed, the air suddenly silent, almost as if a pause was in effect.

Suddenly, a figure enshrouded in shadows stood before Ryukotsusei in silence before charging at him, releasing a shriek so piercing and shrill that Sesshomaru covered his ears to block out the sound. When he looked up, the shadow was gone, Ryukotsusei lay dead and Rin was passed out. He stood and made his way over to her before picking her up. Inuyasha stirred before meeting his brother's gaze, "She was right about the prophecy…..she has some power Sesshomaru."

He looked down at his mate with a smile. "I know Inuyasha, believe me I know." He said before making his way home. He made his way through the halls dismissing the servants, telling them none but him would tend to his mate this night. Laying her on the bed he removed her dirty outfit and wiped her down with a cloth. He then lifted her hand and licked it, allowing the saliva in his mouth to heal her wound. Considering the blood loss, he knew she would be slow in healing herself.

Sesshomaru pulled on a clean robe for her to sleep in and covered her, letting her sleep as he made his way to the balcony. Watching as the night threw it's veil of darkness over the sun, he could smell blood in the air still and knew that he should have listened to her.

With a sigh he made his way to bed and lay beside her, letting sleep claim him as well. He could tend to her other needs in the morning…..

 **A/N: this chapter has no song, and as for the "Other needs" well we will have to wait and see.**


	5. Conception

Sesshomaru woke in the morning to find Rin's presence had faded along with her scent. He immediately calmed when he heard music from the other room, slipping the sheet around his waist he maneuvered into the room playing the music and as he watched, he received quite the shock. His Rin knew how to dance Harem style, 'just what has Rin been learning from Inuyasha and Kagome?' he thought to himself as he watched her hips twist seductively before she bent backwards while shimmying her shoulders hypnotically.

She maneuvered back up and spun only to land in Sesshomaru's arms as his body pressed hers against the wall, his hands lifting her skirt swiftly and burying himself in her body. Sesshomaru was glad Rin had not worn panties as he couldn't wait to have her, Rin moaned while her hips moved against his own rhythmically. Sesshomaru's hands cupped her hips and ground her along him, his length buried deeper inside of her, he groaned softly.

Rin threaded her fingers through his hair while her hips rode Sesshomaru's body, drawing groan after groan from her mate. His hands splayed her waist tightly, forcing her hips to a halt. "Rin, stop that or this will be over far too soon without you being brought to your release." He said huskily. Rin merely grasped his hand and held it tightly as her hips began moving again, his seed shooting into her as he buried his face in her neck to conceal his groan.

"You can make it up to me Sesshomaru" She whispered, he pulled back and let her legs down before moving her to his desk and bending her over it. He lifted her skirt in the back and bunched it at her lower back, running his other hand along her heated core. Rin moaned arching her hips, only to receive a slap on her cheek.

"You had your way, this time, I have mine." He whispered as he slid his middle finger deep within her tight body, Rin mewling in replay. "So wet Rin, I wonder….did you have this in mind when you enticed me with the dancing along with not wearing panties?" His thumb flicked her clit making her gasp and arch her body. "I think you did mate. You knew exactly what you were doing." He bent down and nipped her neck before lifting her leg to place it on the desk. "Do Not Move Rin"

She looked over her shoulder to see he disappeared only to grip the edges of the desk at the first stroke of his tongue along her clit. They were both absorbed in one another that Sesshomaru had heard the maid enter to begin her chores of cleaning, she dropped the towels and stuttered an apology. Sesshomaru looked at her and growled "Get out and do not enter this room again" The maid ran out of the room as if afraid for her life.

Sesshomaru returned to feasting on Rin's clit, sucking on it while flicking it with his tongue making her write on the desk. "Sesshomaru you are such a bastard, don't toy with me" She said, making his eyes turn red slightly at her open act of disrespect. He leaned back and lightly slapped her heated core making her cry out.

"Don't take that tone with me Rin. I could leave you unfulfilled right now." He growled, knowing he wouldn't but clearly Rin believed he would because she looked back and lowered her head in a submissive apology. "You shall be punished my mate." He whispered cupping her cheek tenderly. "It won't hurt you physically, or emotionally." He said as he lined himself up with her body and sinking in slowly with a groan.

She gripped the desk tightly as he rode her slowly yet with powerful thrusts that ground her clit into the desk with each thrust in he took. He could tell when she was close and just to prolong her pleasure, he would stop at the brink of release and force her hips to stop till she eased away from release. Twice he had done this and it was driving Rin insane with need, he knew it but he was determined to make her so weak in the legs she couldn't stand for 2 seconds.

He thrust into her powerfully while gliding his fingers along her clit, stopping again as she neared release. "Sesshomaru stop! I have to release so bad and you are denying me" Rin stated frustrated. Sesshomaru understood her frustration, he too felt it but he also felt it had to be done. He leaned down and licked her mark, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Calm yourself Rin, believe me when I say this wait and torture will be worth the frustration in the end" Rin met his gaze over her shoulder and knew, he meant to end their coupling in full true form, the only way to bring her form out was to tease her to frustrate her enough for her beast to take control. Rin closed her eyes and let go of the release she kept on her true form.

Feeling the shift, Sesshomaru shifted alongside her and immediately growled as he lunged at her and pinned her to the floor, forcing her hips up and sliding within her core. Rin felt ecstasy make its way through her entire body as she whined softly. Sesshomaru pounded into her harder and deeper making Rin yelp each time, her eyes closed and allowing the pleasure to course through her. Sesshomaru leaned down and bit her neck, pinning her down as his thrusts grew longer and harder.

Rin released a whining yelp as her release slammed into her body, Sesshomaru whined as his release shot into her welcoming body, the both of them slightly shaking in the aftermath as they slowly reverted back. Rin lay in his arms, head on his chest. Sesshomaru had his arm around her shoulders as he caressed her back slowly.

"You are right Mate. I did know what I was doing when I did my belly dancing, I knew you would smell my arousal and come looking. " Rin stated, feeling his other hand caress her stomach, she knew he would figure it out sooner or later. She knew she couldn't keep any secrets from him no matter how she may try.

"You are bearing this Sesshomaru's heirs. Twins, a boy and a girl" he said softly. "they will both be cherished and loved by this Sesshomaru as he loves and cherishes their mother." He said softly before pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
